


Wax

by orphan_account



Series: Red wolf, Silver Dragon and the dragon wolf [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa learns of Jon's Betrayal
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Red wolf, Silver Dragon and the dragon wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890040
Kudos: 46





	Wax

Sansa looked up as Maester Wolkon entered her solar

"My Lady, a raven, from King's Landing."

He pulled the small scroll out from under his robes and handed it to her

"Thank you maester Wolkon."

Sansa was trying to tamp down her excitement

_ If Dany is sending me a letter they must have won! _

Her excitement was cut short when she saw what insignia was stamped into the wax

_ Stark direwolf. _

Sansa went over all the people in the capital who could use that insignia

_ Arya or maybe Jon. Why would Arya send me a letter instead of Dany? _

Two options went through her mind

_ They either lost to Cersei _

_ Or something happened to Dany. _

_ But one of her advisors, Tyrion, Missandei or Grey Worm, they would have contacted me under her name _

"Please leave, Maester."

The man bowed his head in respect before shuffling out of the room.

Sansa took a breath before breaking the scroll. Sansa instantly reconized her sisters messy scroll

Sansa

This is a message from me, Grey Worm and Tyrion.

Jon killed Daenerys. She burned down Kings Landing to allow it to rebuild. Jon didnt understand and killed her.

It has become Chaos here. People are imprisoning people left and right and accusing eachother of things.

Tyrion, Grey Worm and all of the Unsoiled were imprisoned in the remains of the black cells.

I got only was able to escape imprisonment because of my training.

Please help. I know you have Vale men still at Winterfell because Daenerys wanted you to be safe. Come help.

Arya

Sansa felt tears streaming down her cheeks

_ Dany, no. _

Sansa composed herself

_ Dany would not want you to lose yourself to grief. Finish what she started. Break the wheel. _

"Ser Brienne."

Her personal guard entered her room

"Yes, My Lady."

"Can you get Lord Royce and Ser Jaime, bring them to the council room. We have much we need to discuss."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dont own anything  
> Don't get money from this  
> This is just for fun


End file.
